


El encanto de lo ajeno

by kuromi1905



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Siempre fue el ejemplo de la bondad y el decoro, la promotora de la ética y la moralidad, el indulgente ángel guardián que nunca nadie podría imaginar de otra manera...cuando quizás detrás de ese rostro angelical se escondía un ser desalmado, corrompido por los placeres del mas lujurioso egoísmo."





	El encanto de lo ajeno

A lo largo de su vida siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien pacífica y amigable, de naturaleza noble y de reputación intachable, aquella chica recatada que nunca negaba una sonrisa ni a su peor enemigo, esa extraordinaria medica que velaba por la vida de todo aquel moribundo que cayera en sus indulgentes manos, brindándole alivio y esperanza como si de un ángel guardián se tratase. Siempre fue así, desde que su memoria le permitía recordar, “la idealista e ingenua” de mirada dulce y belleza admirable, esa a la que nadie ni en sus más locos sueños podría imaginársela de otra manera que no fuera “la imagen de todo lo ético y moral”, aquella joven que jamás se atrevería a tomar lo que no era suyo sin pedir permiso, la que nunca mentiría a sus amigos por nada, ni la que le haría daño a otro con tal de complacer sus deseos más bajos…cuando la realidad dictaba que detrás de ese rostro angelical se escondía una “diablilla” cruel y egoísta.

Para ella también fue una enorme sorpresa, o quizás no tanto, cuando descubrió aquella faceta “sombría” que anidaba en su corazón y siempre estuvo escondida en los rincones más lejanos de su mente, enjaulada desde su existencia y que solo dejaba libre durante escasos minutos en algunas noches solitarias en la que su alma clamaba por satisfacer sus necesidades más pecaminosas y terrenales. Pero que gracias a cierta irritante y misantrópica mujer dejaría que su lado más “diabólico” saliera a la luz, haciendo añicos su máscara de pureza, desnudando así esa naturaleza “corrupta” que ella misma se negaba con fuerzas a aceptar pero que al final descubriría los fascinantes y placenteros beneficios de estos.

Y por más que tratara, a veces tal vez no con mucho esfuerzo, no podía mentirse a sí misma, no más de los años que lo venía haciendo, simplemente le encantaba, al punto tal de estar agradecía con su “insufrible” amante el poder permitirle mostrarse como era en realidad, sin ataduras o prejuicios que le impidieran hacer realidad sus fantasías mas intimas…y de la cual estaba segura que su compañera estaría más que complacida con ello. Porque realmente lo amaba, como quizás nunca antes había amado algo en su vida, adoraba el mostrarse como un “conejillo indefenso” frente a las salvajes y licenciosas intenciones que esa altiva peliroja tenía para con ella, solo para luego mostrar sus “colmillos” y torcer la férrea voluntad su “colega” con una suave caricia o un sanguinario beso. Le cautivaba el sentir aquel tacto presuroso y violento sobre su cuerpo desnudo, desgarrando sin reparo alguno su piel hasta hacerla gritar, acorándola entre la desgarbada anatomía de su amada y el mullido colchón de una cama o la fría dureza de una pared, solo para después sucumbir a las siniestras exigencias de aquel “bondadoso ángel”. Le contentaba el robar apasionados besos de aquellos labios ajenos, de los cuales no se cansaba de degustar, como así también observar la mirada suplicante y ansiosa en los desiguales orbes de aquella arrogante científica, que le rogaba en silencio a través de roncos suspiros de placer que tomara todo de ella hasta no quedar nada. Le divertía, y bastante, contemplar la “humillante” imagen de esa indómita fémina reducida a una versión por demás sumisa y desastrosa de sí misma, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corta melena desordenada que exponían la dolorosa fragilidad que se ocultaba bajo un velo de orgullo y frialdad que con insultante facilidad ella lograba deshacer. Le excitaba escuchar esa voz entrecortada, como si de una armoniosa melodía se tratase, pronunciar desesperadamente su nombre de la misma “denigrante” manera en la que ella lo hacía cuando ambas decidían adentrarse en ese espiral descendiente de lujuria y juegos de poder.

Pero, tal vez, lo que más le gustaba era despertar entre las sabanas de una cama que no era la suya, pero que lejos estaba de serle desconocida, junto a la agradable tibieza de otro cuerpo, o de apoderarse de las finas camisas oscuras o de las largas batas de laboratorio que no le eran propias para cubrir su figura descubierta en aquellas tranquilas mañanas de un domingo, o en las ajetreadas tardes de un jueves, como así también de conservar en su piel la exquisita fragancia a hierbas y miel perteneciente a su adorada peliroja que la había liberado de sus opresivas cadenas…y por la que estaba dispuesta a mostrarle su más infinita “gratitud”, aun si eso implicaba apoderarse de las “posesiones” más preciadas para aquella mujer, como en esos precisos instantes.

 

Sus bocas se buscaban ansiosas, degustándose mutuamente, mientras sus lenguas batallaban feroces y sus manos se disputaban con ferviente entusiasmo el dominio sobre la otra, control que fácilmente, y con el pasar de los minutos, seria tomado por esa “compasiva” rubia que acariciaba con descarada lascivia la esbelta anatomía semidesnuda de su odiosa compañera y se complacía en la comodidad del regazo de esta de cómo sus tiernas atenciones herían su precioso ego y hacia añicos la imagen imponente de aquella estoica irlandesa que en esos momentos se desmoronaba en embriagadores besos y atrevidos toques, en medio de aquel apartado despacho y a la tenue luz de la tarde de una jornada de trabajo.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ese par de inquietas amantes que se saboreaban con brutal arrebato, como si fuera la primera vez que tenían la dicha de experimentar el sabor esos labios ajenos, hasta que, cansada de maltratar la boca de esa impasible genetista y en búsqueda de un poco de oxígeno, la ansiosa joven de delicadas facciones y mirada encendida buscara satisfacer su insaciable apetito con la delgada figura de su exaltada colega, rompiendo un poco con la peligrosa cercanía de estas para así disponerse a saciarse de ella.

Sintió como el delgado cuerpo de su amada se tensaba súbitamente en el instante en que su boca se posaba delicadamente sobre el largo cuello de esta, provocando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en la joven medica, para que luego comenzara a deleitarse con el adictivo sabor esa carne ajena por medio de fogosos besos e impetuosas mordidas, marcando con cruel erotismo cada milímetro de la pálida piel de la mujer mayor que disfrutaba sin tapujos del intenso placer que su “servicial” amante le brindaba. 

Su boca se movió con presteza por sobre la frágil garganta de la irlandesa hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja para morderla con brutal erotismo, arrancándole a esta un ahogado suspiro de goce, para que luego la de sedosa melena dorada comenzara a desandar por un camino de apasionadas caricias, pasando por los desgastados labios de su “colega”, para luego seguir por su fino mentón, bajando nuevamente por su magullado cuello y sus delicados hombros, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pequeños pechos descubiertos, los cuales fueron apresados rápidamente por las agiles manos de esta para así masajearlos de manera efusiva y cruel, jugueteando con estos y pellizcando despiadadamente sus endurecidos pezones durante prolongados minutos de tortuoso deleite, mientras los profundos orbes azules de aquella “noble” muchacha se contentaban con la imagen de esa insensible dama siendo consumida por la más intensa lujuria, a medida que esa silenciosa habitación se llenaba de fuertes gemidos.

Sus dedos vagaron deseosos por la inmensidad de la elegante y desgarbada anatomía de la peliroja, de manera lenta y tortuosa, escudriñando hasta los rincones más íntimos de esta, disfrutando de la acogedora tibieza de ese cuerpo ajeno que se retorcía gozoso ante las abrumadoras e intensas sensaciones que aquellos suaves toques le provocaban; recorrió con seductora calma su torso en su mayoría descubierto por lo que su entallada camisa desabotonada permitía observar, acariciando con cruel delicadeza las diminutas pecas que adornaban aquella piel blanquecina, para luego descender por los maltratados senos de su enardecida amante, pasando por el aplanado abdomen de esta, hasta llegar a aquel fruto prohibido que reposaba en su bajo vientre y aun cubiertos por los pantalones de vestir claros que impedían hacer realidad sus lascivas intenciones…anhelos que no tardaría en plasmar.

Un tanto presurosa dirigió su diestra hacia el cierre de aquella prenda, en el instante en que las yemas de sus dedos rozaban atrevidamente la encendida intimidad de la científica que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonoro gemido ante el provocativo toque de la joven suiza, fijando luego su vista en los penetrantes orbes bicolores de su compañera, solo para encontrarse con una desesperante mirada que le suplicaba con cierto fastidio y enojo porque dejara atormentarla con su destructiva gentileza y se decidiera a despojarla del cautivante martirio al que la sometía, amenazando incluso con transformarla en la “presa” de su propio juego de dominación a través del violento agarre que ejercía sobre las curvilíneas caderas de la rubia, sentada a ahocadas en sus piernas, y cuya respuesta no tardaría en llegar. Desabrocho el pantalón con cierta torpeza para después, y obsequiándole una sonrisa traviesa a su impaciente peliroja, inmiscuirse por debajo de estos, como asi también por su ropa interior, hasta llegar a su cálido sexo y disponerse a iniciar su pecaminosa “danza”.

Un desaforado grito de placer y dolor escapo sin resistencia alguna de la boca de la altanera mujer en el momento en que dos de los dedos de la “misericordiosa” muchacha se introducían bruscamente en el estrecho interior de esta, al mismo tiempo que a duras penas se acomodaba en su silla y hacia más fuerte su agarre sobre la delicada cintura su complaciente amada, para así comenzar a explorarla de manera lenta y suave que llenaban de suspiros aquel silencioso lugar. 

Sus lujuriosas atenciones, en un principio gentiles, fueron reemplazados con el pasar de los segundos con un accionar más ávido y salvaje, acompañados por los instintivos movimientos de cadera por parte de su excitada amante cuyos desaforados suspiros inundaban por completo aquella oficina e incitaban cada vez más a la insaciable joven a querer más de esa dominante peliroja que ahora se desquebrajaba en sus manos. 

Sus hábiles dedos arremetían violentamente dentro de su amada, internándose cada vez más en su ardiente interior, mientras jugueteaba despiadadamente con sus húmedos labios y estimulaba con vehemencia su clítoris, maltratando las áreas sensibles la agitada científica con sus lujuriosas caricias, en el instante en que sentía como una de las delgadas y temblorosas manos de esta abandonaba su cintura para subir con sensual premura por su espalda desnuda y enterrar sus largas uñas en la tersa piel de su “benévola ninfa” como una agresiva respuesta ante las abrumadoras sensaciones de placer que la atosigaban sin descanso, provocando que la de orbes zafiro dejara escapar ahogados gemidos de deleite ante el gélido e impetuoso contacto de su “colega” sobre ella que, impulsada por sus instintos más carnales y egoístas, busco un poco más de ese hechizante sentimiento de regocijo al momento en que frotaba las bragas húmedas que cubrían su excitado sexo contra los muslos de la mujer mayor, haciendo que aquella erótica e impetuosa fricción arrastrara a esas enardecidas amantes a la perdición…y al punto álgido de su adictivo “juego”.

Los minutos pasaban y aquellas apasionadas “atenciones” mantenían su frenética intensidad, como dos briosos animales trataran de devorarse mutuamente, causando estragos en los cuerpos de aquel par de mujeres, pero en especial en el de la acalorada irlandesa que había abandonado su imagen altiva e imponente por una versión dócil que se estremecía gozosa ante las caricias de la rubia, jadeando ansiosa mientras apresaba sus palmas a las apetitosas nalgas de esta y arañaba con brutalidad su espalda, sintiendo como un doloroso ardor se acumulaba en su sexo de tal manera que hacía casi imposible poder retrasar un segundo más el momento culmine de su lujurioso acto.

Sus corazones latían frenéticos, sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez entrecortada, a la vez que instintivamente sus miradas se encontraron brevemente en el punto máximo de su fogoso adagio, para así poder apreciar el venenosa deseo que se reflejaba en la otra, así como la imperiosa necesidad de terminar de hundirse en el pecado. Sintió como el interior de su amante se comprimía con brutalidad entre sus dedos, dándole a entender a la joven suiza que el final era inminente, al instante en que, mientras su diestra continuaba estimulando las delicadas zonas erógenas de su compañera, se acomodaba con firmeza en las largas piernas de esta y llevaba su zurda hacia su cuello para así aferrarse desesperantemente a este, y así continuar con el impetuoso ritmo de sus movimientos manuales durante unos pocos segundos más, hasta que el clímax se hiciera presente en ellas, siendo el momento en que se escuchaba gozoso grito de desahogo y aquella intimidante peliroja se deshacía en un intenso orgasmo, acompañado por sus cálidos jugos internos que empaparon la mano de su “perverso ángel” que sonreía triunfante ante su indudable victoria en este destructivo juego de egos y orgullo.

Con extremo cuidado saco sus dedos de la “estropeada” intimidad de la científica, completamente embebidos del dulce néctar de esta, para después, y mientras le dedicaba una mirada seductora y una expresión traviesa, llevarlas a su boca y lamer lentamente sus falanges, degustando complacida de su exquisito “premio” entretanto aquellos orbes desiguales la observaban con cierto fastidio y bochorno en medio de un profundo silencio que no tardó en ser roto:

-E-Eres una perra Ángela – farfullo la genetista todavía algo agitada, con evidente “molestia” en su voz y un predominante sonrojo en sus afiladas facciones por el osado accionar de su “colega” en plenas horas de trabajo, y que no tardo en reprenderla por ello -. Podrías siquiera haber esperado a que estuviéramos en mi apartamento para hacer esto.

-Y tu una bruja maldita, pero sabes muy bien – replico la rubia con total tranquilidad y una pizca de ironía, al momento en que se acercaba al rostro de la “ofendida” irlandesa para así unir sus bocas en un corto pero efusivo beso y luego de ello continuar diciendo -. Y que yo recuerde tu no estuviste muy en desacuerdo con lo que hice, es más creo que disfrutaste… y mucho – le recordó esta con total seguridad y una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras una de sus manos abandonaba el cuello de su amada para así dirigirla a su mejilla y acariciarla dulcemente.

-Ese no es el punto y lo sabes – alego la genetista, irritada y avergonzada por las “humillantes” burlas que recibía de quien se suponía debía estar más acostumbrada a soportar sus sarcasmos, para luego defenderse diciendo –. Mi itinerario de trabajo ya de por si es muy exigente por el tiempo y no puedo perderlo por…contratiempos como estos – se excusó, aparentando gran calma y seriedad ante un fundamento que ni ella misma se creía, y sin poder evitar agregar un mordaz comentario – además de que pensé que tu extraordinario sentido de la decencia y la rectitud te impedirían manchar tu “preciada pureza” con actos obscenos en tu lugar de trabajo.

-Entonces no me conoces lo suficiente Moira, o tal vez no pude evitar “sucumbir a los deseos de la carne” …además fue bueno para ambas, ¿verdad? – le contesto la “recatada” joven de manera elocuente y divertida, sin cambiar su expresión distendida y con su atenta mirada fija en los ojos de su compañera, para después apartarse de la acogedora comodidad del regazo de la orgullosa mujer y comenzar a caminar por los alrededores de aquella oficina, a la vez que acomodaba el sostén de encaje que duras penas había sobrevivido en la parte superior de su cuerpo marcado por leves arañazos y salvajes mordidas, junto con su falda negra que permitían admirar sus esbeltas piernas, hasta llegar a donde estaba su blusa junto a su bata blanca las cuales descansaban en el suelo de la habitación y así colocarse nuevamente sus ropas, al instante en que afirmaba en tono irónico– pero tienes razón, no tenemos que distraernos durante el trabajo, ni tampoco permitir que esto se haga una mala costumbre, podría traernos consecuencias terribles.

-Es muy conveniente que digas eso cuando hace algunos minutos no pensabas lo mismo, pero créeme Ángela, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres una maldita manipuladora que se esconde detrás de una cara angelical y una actitud inocente – argumento la de corta melena cobriza en tono seguro y provocador, al instante en que, y mientras acomodaba sus ropas, se levantaba de su silla y a paso tranquilo se aproximaba hacia donde estaba la audaz muchacha para tomarla con cierta brusquedad de una de sus muñecas y así decirle - aunque la próxima vez no creo que tengas la misma suerte que ahora querida, sabes que me gusta tener el control de las cosas y lo mucho que me molesta que juegues de esa ridícula manera conmigo – le advirtió con enorme severidad y con su penetrante mirada clavada su “desafiante” colega que ni se inmuto ante sus frías palabras.

-Bueno no siempre puedes hacer prevalecer tu voluntad sobre los demás Moira, a veces simplemente debes dejarte llevar por la situación y dejar que te consientan un poco – le objeto esta de manera serena y amigable, pero con un tinte provocativo en su voz, al momento en que sus finas manos se dirigían al cuello de la camisa oscura de la irlandesa para así ayudar a acodárselo de manera adecuado y abrochar los botones aún quedaban sin abotonar, moviendo sus dedos de una manera tan suave como seductora que hacían sutilmente estremecer a su querida “colega”, mientras sus ojos azules contemplaban el rostro tenso y levente enrojecido de la estoica genetista, solo para que después de esos tortuosos segundos esta rompiera con la peligrosa cercanía de sus cuerpos y dijera con envidiable naturalidad - pero bueno, será mejor que me vaya ahora, ya te hice perder mucho de tu “valioso” tiempo además de que yo también tengo algunas cosas que hacer, antes de que se me olvide devuelta porque había venido aquí – sentencio la “remilgada” médica con cierta burla en sus palabras, para luego tomar la carpeta de informes que reposaba sobre el escritorio algo desordenado de su dueña y con una afable sonrisa en sus labios despedirse - nos vemos luego Dra. O ´Deorain, que tenga una buena tarde. 

-Lo mismo digo Dra. Ziegler – le imito la peliroja con aparente cortesía y tranquilidad, para luego rápidamente agregar - y créame cuando le digo que le hare pagar con creces por su “descarada interrupción” – pronuncio aquello a modo de promesa, con voz “amenazante” y una mordaz sonrisa, mientras veía la expresión “perversa” y divertida plasmada en las angelicales facciones de la joven rubia que luego de ese inesperado ultimátum se retiraba del despacho de aquella despreciativa mujer, completamente feliz y complacida luego de haber satisfecho sus salvajes deseos…y de haber disfrutado una vez más, libre de sus opresivas ataduras, de los placeres del más excitante egoísmo y del adictivo encanto que podría brindarle la compañía de un cuerpo ajeno. 

 

“Arrástrame al abismo y tómame en tus garras, libérame de estas nobles cadenas que me atan y corrompe a esta dulce creatura hasta que no quede nada…más que un despiadado ángel que ansía lo ajeno”


End file.
